


Trespasser

by NuclearGers



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, High Chaos Corvo Attano, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Urine, Violence, alternate version in second chapter, especially in the alternate version, injuries, urine for humiliation purposes, very high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearGers/pseuds/NuclearGers
Summary: Corvo is in High Chaos mode and he's ready to take it out on someone - that someone being Kirin Jindosh.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Kirin Jindosh
Kudos: 7





	1. Version One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just wanted to give a heads-up that this is not a happy fic in the slightest and that Corvo is a mean, mean asshole in it (I promise, I love Corvo, and I don't actually see him this way, this is just for trashy, horny purposes). There's two versions of this fic - the first one is more "tame", and in the end Corvo begins to feel guilty over what he's done. In the second version, he violates Jindosh orally and he also pisses on him for degradation purposes. Also, he feels no guilt.   
> If any of that or the content listed in the tags skeeves you out, you may want to back out of this fic and look for something else. If you're good to go with all this, however, please enjoy the fic and thank you for reading! ❤  
> Last thing - if I missed any tags or warnings, please let me know so that I can go and correct that.

Corvo was angry.

Blood sluggishly dribbled down over his face from the deep gash carved into his head courtesy of one of the Grand Inventor's beloved Clockwork Soldiers. His bones and muscles ached from the overexertion used to drag his body all around this labyrinth of a mansion, and his fingers were stiff from the effort of hauling himself up onto so many ledges – he could barely clutch the grip of his blade. And the heat, Void, the heat. The home itself was nearly cold as ice; his teeth had chattered when he’d walked in. But now, Corvo's body was radiating too much warmth from far too much activity, and his heavy clothes only worsened things by sticking to his skin with the near-constant sweat.

Yes, the Royal Protector was angry. 

Humiliated , sure.  Exhausted, definitely. But  more than anything else, he was so very angry.

The entire time he’d been inside this trap of a mansion he’d been mocked and taunted relentlessly by the Inventor like a cat pinned down and teased by some mean little kid. That snide voice tittered out of the speakers and the roaming Clockworks in  an unceasing stream, telling him how much of a failure he was, how his mission was completely pointless, and that he would lose everything in the end. Each sound that fell out of  Jindosh's mouth was like nails on a chalkboard now, and every demeaning heckle raised his ire to the nth degree. All of this was just the salt in the proverbial (and quite literal) wounds. 

The final insult had been the mean laughter that had burst through the overhead speakers when the Clockwork Soldier’s blade caught Corvo in the forehead and scalp. It was a nasty blow that had knocked his mask loose and sent pain screaming through his exhausted nerves, and it had been exacerbated by that barking cackle popping through the speakers. 

A difficult minute passed next as he continued to fight, but finally, that abomination of a machine was put down like the others. Corvo wiped the blood out of his eye lens and took off down the hall to find an access point into Jindosh’s lab.

-

Perched upon some high shelving, Corvo watched a nervous  Jindosh pacing around his lab. The lanky man circled the floor and called out another taunt that didn’t sound nearly as cocky as the previous ones had over the speakers. 

The Inventor stepped closer to the little office alcove and, for the second time since Corvo had entered the room, he peered around his desk with his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.  Jindosh made no sound, but his shoulders visibly sagged in relief when he’d found nothing hidden in the shadows.

Straightening, he turned around to continue his little security inspection. 

With practiced silence, Corvo reached for a grenade and pulled the pin. The device began to tick, and with a well-aimed toss, it cleared his palm and headed straight for the single Clockwork Soldier tromping about the lab.

The tiny bomb’s timer clicked with rapid urgency the closer it got, the alarm catching  Jindosh’s startled attention, and when it met with the machine’s polished wooden skull it exploded with a deafening sound and sent machine parts and shrapnel flying. 

Jindosh dropped to his knees with a gasp and threw his arms over his head, swearing beneath all the noise as the lab was rocked by the blast.

The Clockwork stumbled, voice recording warping as it listed off its damage, and then it collapsed to the floor with a heavy, metallic thud. The recording petered out as it lay there, and parts of the machine sparked or spun while its body began to shut down entirely. 

Jindosh waited a moment, listening. When the Clockwork went silent, he slowly lifted his head and glanced around, eyes darting but seeing nothing. 

“An unfortunate malfunction, perhaps...” He murmured, standing on unsteady legs. Nervously, he crossed the room towards the broken Soldier, hand at the hilt of his sword again. He drew the weapon and used the tip to prod and turn parts of the machine. Nudging the torso revealed pieces of grenade shrapnel embedded in the metal and wood, and even from his perch Corvo could see the Grand Inventor trying his hardest to keep his composure.    
  
“Hm, another Clockwork down. Each of those costs a princely sum, I assure you. Luca will not be happy.” Corvo could hear the faint tremor in Jindosh’s tone and he knew it had nothing to do with Luca’s wallet. 

_ Good. Be scared. _

He waited for Kirin to start rounding through the room again, patient as the grave while the younger man took slow, hesitant steps in his direction. Once  Jindosh was finally underneath him, Corvo shifted a step to the left and leapt down from his hiding spot with no attempt to cover the noise. 

Jindosh whipped around at the sound, and before he could even register what he was seeing, a fist collided heavily with his mouth and sent him sprawling with his sword flying well out of his grasp. He stumbled and dropped to the floor, blood sprinkling the wood as it burst from his newly-split lips. 

Kirin tried to sit up, hissing as he touched a finger to his lips. Seeing the digit stained with crimson when he pulled it back, his eyes darted between the blood and the man looming over him. “You-!”

Corvo socked him in the mouth again, then gave a kick to his stomach. Kirin curled in on himself with a wheeze, long arms wrapping around his middle as the pain made him want to puke. Still, he rasped, “What? No –  mgh – no knife to the back? No breaking my neck?” He coughed a laugh, red-stained teeth showing in a shaky grin. “I always thought you were more subtle than some back-alley street tactics.”

Corvo snarled. “Don’t you ever shut up?” His big hands reached for the Inventor and roughly hauled him up, swinging him once and then throwing  Jindosh back down against the floor where he grunted and wheezed again.

The smaller man had bounced his head off the floor upon impact, and his vision swam as he tried to pull himself forward, tried to crawl away from the Royal Protector seething behind him. If he could just get to his intercom, he could call in some guards or maybe activate the remaining Clockworks-

He yelped as he was grabbed by the collar of his jacket and yanked back up, scowling when he was met face-to-face with that ghastly, bloodied mask. He tried to look defiant in the face of it, but there was panic shining in his amber eyes. His wounded lips trembled. 

“Stop it. Stop this, you’ve made your point.”

“Have I?” Corvo roughly jostled Kirin and made him wince and lose his footing, leaving him hanging like a kitten in that firm hold.

Jindosh pawed at the hand behind his neck and tried to pry it off of him, his feet scrabbling some at the floor. “Don’t you – rhg !- have a drunken old man to save? A daughter to go unfreeze? Some valiant hero of the empire you are-” 

Corvo shut him up again with a sharp slap from his free hand, the ring on his finger emphasizing the sting. Still,  Jindosh attempted another scowl at him despite his obvious fear. This angered the older man further; he should have known this brat would keep playing defiant. That same smug, entitled attitude that all these elite types carried, the same types that killed his Jessamine and took Emily away from him for the second time. No matter what he did, how hard he tried, there was always some bastard waiting to hurt  and mock him, with no care to how he or others might feel. 

That mask was in the way, but Kirin didn’t need to see Corvo’s actual face to know what kind of expression was hiding there. The tense silence and the exaggerated rise and fall of his chest from deep, slow breaths said enough. The bravado Kirin had had dropped away in that instance like a lead weight. 

He swallowed, shrinking some under that intense glare he was no doubt receiving, and his eyes darted to avoid contact. His thin fingers started to pull at the thicker ones holding his collar again, stammering as he said, “Look. Just- why don’t you just take Sokolov and leave, alright? I won’t try anything, I won’t, just let me get back to work. If any of them ask, I’ll say I never saw you, never even knew you were here, how’s that?”

Corvo said nothing, his grip only tightening under the delicate fingers that were still scrabbling at him.

“Well?” Kirin’s voice spiked with the slightest hint of fright. “Answer me! I’m making this more than ideal for you, honestly.”

Corvo stared a moment longer, then he threw Jindosh to the ground for a second time, though not quite as harshly as he’d done with the first one.

“Aha, there, I knew you’d finally see reason.” He attempted to sit up but was halted by the heel of a heavy boot settling in between his shoulder blades. He froze. One last act of intimidation? He hoped...

Kirin grunted as the heel pressed harder with Corvo moving to crouch down over him. He just knew he was going to have an ugly bruise and some irritating soreness back there come morning. 

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was the big hand suddenly burying itself in his hair and clutching painfully with a cruel yank backwards. 

“Gah-!”

Corvo leaned down and pulled Kirin’s head back a little further and stepped harder into his back, causing shooting pain all along the Inventor’s scalp and spine. He tilted the mouth of his mask against Kirin’s ear and whispered, “Unfortunately,  Jindosh , you won’t be getting anything  _ ideal  _ from me.”

He didn’t bother to view the look of dread before he shoved  Jindosh’s head forward and released his grasp on the short, dark locks. His boot dug in harder for one moment longer as Corvo stood, grinding his heel between the Inventor’s shoulder blades before finally removing its weight and stepping away. Kirin lay there, groaning, one hand moving to gingerly touch at his aching scalp while he tried rolling the muscles of his shoulders.

“Please. Please, Royal Prote- ... _ Corvo _ , just consider my offer. You don’t have to do anything more than what you’ve already done.”

He attempted to look back over his shoulder, but the toe of the other man’s boot slid beneath his chin and, with an eerie gentleness, nudged his head so that it faced forward again. 

“Oh, I’ve considered the offer,  _ Kirin _ . Taken it up, too.” He stepped aside to snatch up a spool of copper wiring, then moved back behind Jindosh and set about unravelling it. “I’ve also added a few of my own stipulations.”

Kirin swallowed thickly, not liking that last part one bit. Tilting his head some, he could hear the soft hiss of something behind him unwinding, and his heart hammered a little harder in his chest. “’ _ Stipulations _ ’? What more could you possibly want than what I already gave you?”

He flinched as Corvo straddled his thighs and dropped down, the larger man’s weight pinning his thin legs to the floor with ease. His hands were snatched up and yanked back, wrists pulled together and held in a tight grip as something cool began to wrap around them none too gently. His heartbeat  further increased its pounding and his breath came in short, uneven bursts that bordered on hyperventilation.

Kirin’s tongue darted out along the wet, tacky red of his split lip, voice cracking as he demanded, “ Attano !  What  are these stipulations of yours? Tell me right now!”

Corvo chuckled low and husky behind him, looping the copper around a few more times. He pulled the wire restraint taut and tucked the end away. It was just loose enough to allow circulation while still being constricting enough to prevent any attempts at slipping free. 

He tugged it experimentally and said, “If you insist. I thought we’d try a little something that might serve to teach you some humility and respect. You know what those things are, right?” 

Kirin did, though he’d be the first to admit he’d always had little to no capacity for either of those. He also knew exactly what Corvo was beginning to imply, and the mere thought of something so terrible happening had him immediately struggling at his restraints. It did no good; thigh muscles ached under the crushing weight resting upon them, and the razor-thin edges of the copper wire cut into the frail skin of his wrists. 

“No-!” he cried.

Corvo watched as  Jindosh struggled helplessly beneath him, and he had to admit, something volatile within him delighted in it. It always felt good to witness one of these wicked villains becoming truly scared of him and this time was no different. Instead of jeering words there were shaky breaths, and where there should have been something metal slicing against his skin there was only a body quivering against his own. He couldn’t help but shudder at the little victories – and the sudden rush of blood heading down to strain his prick against his trousers. 

“You know,” He started, and began to unbuckle his belt; the sound of doing so made Kirin struggle harder. “I’ve put up with spoiled, traitorous assholes like you for a long, long time. Frankly, I’ve grown sick of it. I’m sick of the way you all slither in like snakes and take away everything that doesn’t belong to you. The way you all revel in the hurt you bring to those who don’t think the way you do. Greedy... conniving... always scheming...”

Kirin shook his head, a whine escaping his lips. “Please, Protector, I only ever did as they asked of me. I was only trying to create, to learn. I may have gotten carried away, but I never wanted-”

Corvo interrupted, voice a little louder as his rage began to build again with each word. “ ** Lying ** ! Always lying, taking no accountability for their actions. There’s always someone else to blame, isn’t that right?”

Jindosh still fought beneath him, careless of the blood trickling from beneath the copper slung around his wrists. He could hear what Corvo was snarling at him, but none of it really registered in his mind that felt like it was buzzing with a thousand angry bloodflies.

“Yeah. I’m done with all that. I’m putting an end to it right here and now, starting with you.”

Corvo undid his pants and pulled his stiff cock free from its confines.  Jindosh gasped out a broken sound.

Shuffling back some, Corvo shoved his hands beneath the thrashing Inventor and worked his pants loose before yanking them down around his thighs, exposing the other man’s backside to the cool air of the lab. Corvo shifted forward again and took hold of Kirin’s ass in each hand, fingers digging into the soft flesh and leaving half-moon cuts with his fingernails. He parted him and dipped his hips with a tilt to rub his length along the warm crevice.

Kirin choked out something akin to a sob, his clever tongue only able to whimper out frightened pleas for this to stop. 

Corvo paid no mind to a single one of them, muttering under his breath about going in dry and making sure the Grand Inventor would be left with the pain of his consequences for days afterward. 

“P-Please, Corvo, I’ve got- I've got money, so much money, and you can have as much as you want, I promise! Or maybe I could even to speak with Delilah? I could attempt to make her see reason!”

Corvo scoffed. “Should have done that a long time ago, don’t you think?” 

Maybe  Jindosh should have. He  _ definitely  _ should have. But the opportunity of getting a decent laboratory and financial stability as well as the chance to have the freedom to finally do and learn everything his heart had ever desired... to finally win the proper recognition he’d always deserved... how could he have ever resisted the coup’s promises?

And maybe, just maybe, he’d naively thought the (formerly) kind and moral Royal Protector would be far too old and tired to do anything more than weep over what the coup had taken away from him. 

They’d all thought that. 

There was a sharp spitting sound, and something wet slapped against his clenched hole before dribbling down along his perineum. The trickle was met with something firmer, hotter, and whatever it was –  _ he knew damn well what it was _ – slid back and forth against the wetness. Another spitting noise, then the crude sound of slicking. 

Kirin stopped struggling and his body went still, though he jolted when Corvo’s gravelly voice was in his ear again.

“You may want to relax, Jindosh. This’ll only hurt worse if you don’t.”

Jindosh wanted to snap at Corvo. He wanted desperately to spew something mean and clever at the brute, something that would really wound Corvo’s pride, but his mind wasn’t working as sharply as it normally did and he could only muster up what he’d laughably call a whimper instead of anything even remotely witty or barbed.

There was a dull pressure against his hole now, and he gasped. He tried very hard to relax his body knowing there was no way to get out of this, but his muscles refused to settle out of their tension. He exhaled. The tip breached his tight ring of muscle a moment later, and all he could do was scream as he was quickly, brutally filled to the brim.

Corvo grunted as he shoved his hips forward, and couldn’t help the raspy moan that tumbled out of him as  Jindosh’s too-tight heat clamped down around him. It hurt, and he wasn’t able to move much if at all, but the mere satisfaction at knowing he was breaking an enemy was enough to fill in where the pleasure lacked. 

Besides... this wasn’t about anything sexual. This was about venting. This was about making a point. He couldn’t back out now.

Kirin continued to cry out beneath him, breath hitching with sobs as he tried to hiss about what a terrible beast Corvo was and how this was cruel and unjustified. 

“What would your empress think?” He sneered, tears and snot streaming down his face and over his bared, blood-stained teeth. His lips quivered too much to properly snarl, and that tiny inconvenience only made him more upset. “Would she be  _ proud  _ of what you were doing, you cad?”

A large hand suddenly clamped over  Jindosh’s mouth, crushing the open wounds and jostling the aching teeth. The solid weight of Corvo’s body draped over his back, and a growl purred in his ear as something landed on the floor a few inches from his face.

It was Corvo’s mask. 

Mere hours ago, he’d thought it was  beautiful and so intricate and effective in its design. Hell, he’d even considered taking it for himself or maybe crafting one of his own once he’d gotten rid of the Royal Protector. But now, he could only see it as ugly and wrong like the terrifying face of a monster. 

He shut his eyes tightly and looked away, but a hand in his hair twisted his head back around to face the metal visage. 

“Open your eyes, Kirin.” When he didn’t, the hand in his hair yanked until his eyes snapped open. “Good. Keep them like that. I want you to see this face. I want you to see it when you sleep. I want you to see it when you wake. I want you to see it on every single one of those Clockwork Soldiers you’ve built or ever will build.” 

Jindosh mewled weakly behind Corvo’s palm. He was grateful for the tears in his eyes as they blurred the wicked mask into a dark grey smear, but those damned glass lenses almost seemed to waver in and out of clarity as they stared right back at him. Another cold shiver shot up his spine.

Corvo released Kirin and sat back to resume his thrusting. As he bucked in and out, he could feel that his way had become slicker, and when he glanced down there was a glossy redness streaked along his shaft. He didn’t feel any semblance of joy upon seeing it, and he directed his eyes further up Kirin’s back to look at something else. He’d seen blood more times than he could count, but this… it was different, it wasn’t the same as seeing blood pouring from a knife or bullet wound, and it made something settle heavily in the pit of his stomach. 

Shaking the thoughts out of his head with a grunt, he focused on the sweat-slicked skin of Kirin's lower back while his hands moved down towards the Inventor’s bony hips. The grip of his fingers bruised and restrained the pale waist, keeping Kirin pinned there to the floor as he rutted into him. 

The only sounds from  Jindosh were quiet sobs, his breath hitching with each nudge back and forth as Corvo pounded into him, and despite the pain and humiliation he could feel his body beginning to betray him. Some of those thrusts dragged along his prostate and set his nerves alight, and though he tried to will the feeling away his own cock began to twitch and stiffen beneath him. He could already feel the first few drops of precum dribbling onto the floor, and he hoped his attacker wouldn’t notice. 

Jindosh didn’t think he could handle further degrading...

He chose to ignore the reactions of his body; he was, after all, human, and stupid human bodies couldn’t help but react to such stimulation. Still, it hurt knowing he was almost getting something physical out of this, and human as he may be, he didn’t feel any less miserable about it. 

Kirin’s glassy eyes stayed locked onto the lifeless ones of the mask, and though they frightened him, he tried his  damndest to focus on those rather than everything else going on.

Though the whole terrible act had only been a few minutes, to  Jindosh it felt like it had taken hours before Corvo’s hips finally began to stutter with the coming of his climax. The man said nothing, only uttered hoarse moans and huffs of breath as he grew close. When he came, the lone sound was a faint, shaky groan he bit back between his teeth.

It was done, but Kirin felt no relief. The seed burned at the tears inside him, and his hips ached deeply with bruises. All of his muscles felt as tight as a coiled spring, so much so that he shook almost painfully there on the floor. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head down and nuzzled his face against the hardwood, weeping softly while Corvo pulled out and moved off of him. His thighs were numb and his legs felt like lead weights, and the silly thought of “will I ever walk again?” flittered absently through his mind. With what little strength he could muster, he rolled over onto one side and curled into the fetal position. Much to his embarrassment, he was still hard, but his erection was quickly flagging, and he pulled his knees closer to his belly to hide it. 

Corvo stood, joints stiff and protesting. While still straddling Jindosh, he took hold of his slick cock and aimed it at the weeping man in preparation for a final humiliation. He was about to unleash a stream of piss on the Inventor, but after a moment’s consideration he thought better of it and stepped back.

He’d done... enough.

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his softening length, tucking it away once it was clean enough. In his hand, the soiled cloth was stained with smears of red and white, but he didn’t spare it a glance. Instead, he watched as a stream of pink-tinted cum dripped out of  Jindosh’s ass and onto the floor. The Inventor’s used entrance was a bright, sore red that glistened under the overhead lights and gaped just a little from the intrusion it had suffered. Corvo knew it had to be raw and painful. 

He looked away, bile rising in his throat. 

He shoved the creeping feeling of guilt back down and bent to snatch up his mask and set it back on his face. His knuckle grazed the gash there, and he growled, but otherwise chose to ignore it while his anger sated.

When he turned his attention back to Jindosh, he saw the younger man side-eyeing him, the amber orbs stained red and shiny with tears. He looked like a frightened rabbit, and something panged in the Royal Protector’s gut. 

Stepping over Jindosh, Corvo kneeled down behind him, not missing the way the other man flinched away from him with a snarl. 

“Don’t  _ touch  _ me!” He spat.

Corvo dismissed the command and pulled out his collapsible blade, catching the way Kirin winced but gave the metal an almost resigned look. He chose to dismiss that, too, and took hold of Jindosh’s wrists. “Don’t move,” he grunted, and carefully sawed into the stained copper wires. He loosened the end tying it all together, then unwound the wiring with a gentleness he hadn’t previously shown. 

Jindosh grunted in discomfort, both at the pain of the wires peeling away from his lacerated skin and the kindness in the touch that pried the  strands loose. 

Corvo tossed the wire away, the metal softly clinking against the hardwood, and folded his blade back into its sheath. He stared at the inflamed, thin cuts wound around Kirin’s pale wrist, eyes roving over rivulets of both dried and fresh blood. He inhaled deeply, the tang of iron and spend strong in his nostrils, and then swallowed back another flare of bile.

“You’ll  wanna clean and dress those immediately,” He murmured. He stood again, his bones creaking at the effort.

“I  _ know  _ what to do. Don’t suddenly get a bedside manner with me, Attano. It no longer suits you.” His voice was quiet and crackling, but Kirin almost felt a tiny spark of pride at having finally strung together some words with a little bite to them. If it affected the Royal Protector in any way, he didn’t bother to see it. His sore eyes stared straight ahead at what he could see of his destroyed Clockwork lying at the other side of the room, and he honestly didn’t care to see much of anything else at the moment. 

Corvo watched him, lingering behind the tense body curled up on the floor. The Heart thudded faintly inside his jacket, and in the quiet of the lab he could hear whispers from Jessamine - could hear her disappointed tone. He spoke over her, a little louder than he’d meant to, but it silenced the haunting voice.

“Kirin-” He started.

The Grand Inventor pulled his freed arms in front of himself, clumsy with the tingling numbness and discomfort, and his bony hands curled into fists that shook with rage. His jaw set tight, and through his gritted, bloody teeth he ground out, “Get. Out. Fetch your Sokolov and get the hell out of my house. You’ve more than gotten your point across, there’s no more to say.”

That shut Corvo up. He stepped around  Jindosh’s prone form and headed for the elevator room that he’d entered through earlier.

Once there, he paused at the entrance to it, listening for any sounds of movement going on behind him but there were none. With a brief glance back, he saw that  Jindosh had indeed not moved, nor had he looked away from the heap of wrecked metal and wood. 

He lingered a moment longer before turning and continuing towards the open window. Climbing onto the sill, he blinked over to  Jindosh’s balcony where he perched upon the railing. 

Corvo’s balance wavered, and he nearly slipped off the railing when he suddenly felt that guilt gnawing away at his guts again. Catching himself, he lurched forward, chest heaving with a few heavy breaths. 

_ No _ , he told it, pushing it back down.  _ No _ . Sokolov needed rescuing  _ now _ , and this... whatever this was, whatever had happened back in that lab... this was something he could set aside for the time being. 

Later, when he was huddled away in the lonely dark of his room on the Dreadful Wale, he’d let it eat him alive.


	2. Version Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nastier version of the previous chapter. Please mind the tags.

Corvo was angry.

Blood sluggishly dribbled down over his face from the deep gash carved into his head courtesy of one of the Grand Inventor's beloved Clockwork Soldiers. His bones and muscles ached from the overexertion used to drag his body all around this labyrinth of a mansion, and his fingers were stiff from the effort of hauling himself up onto so many ledges – he could barely clutch the grip of his blade. And the heat, Void, the heat. The home itself was nearly cold as ice; his teeth had chattered when he’d walked in. But now, Corvo's body was radiating too much warmth from far too much activity, and his heavy clothes only worsened things by sticking to his skin with the near-constant sweat.

Yes, the Royal Protector was angry. 

Humiliated, sure. Exhausted, definitely. But more than anything else, he was so very angry.

The entire time he’d been inside this trap of a mansion he’d been mocked and taunted relentlessly by the Inventor like a cat pinned down and teased by some mean little kid. That snide voice tittered out of the speakers and the roaming Clockworks in  an unceasing stream, telling him how much of a failure he was, how his mission was completely pointless, and that he would lose everything in the end. Each sound that fell out of  Jindosh's mouth was like nails on a chalkboard now, and every demeaning heckle raised his ire to the nth degree. All of this was just the salt in the proverbial (and quite literal) wounds. 

The final insult had been the mean laughter that had burst through the overhead speakers when the Clockwork Soldier’s blade caught Corvo in the forehead and scalp. It was a nasty blow that had knocked his mask loose and sent pain screaming through his exhausted nerves, and it had been exacerbated by that barking cackle popping through the speakers. 

A difficult minute passed next as he continued to fight, but finally, that abomination of a machine was put down like the others. Corvo wiped the blood out of his eye lens and took off down the hall to find an access point into Jindosh’s lab.

-

Perched upon some high shelving, Corvo watched a nervous Jindosh pacing around his lab. The lanky man circled the floor and called out another taunt that didn’t sound nearly as cocky as the previous ones had over the speakers. 

The Inventor stepped closer to the little office alcove and, for the second time since Corvo had entered the room, he peered around his desk with his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. Jindosh made no sound, but his shoulders visibly sagged in relief when he’d found nothing hidden in the shadows.

Straightening, he turned around to continue his little security inspection. 

With practiced silence, Corvo reached for a grenade and pulled the pin. The device began to tick, and with a well-aimed toss, it cleared his palm and headed straight for the single Clockwork Soldier tromping about the lab.

The tiny bomb’s timer clicked with rapid urgency the closer it got, the alarm catching Jindosh’s startled attention, and when it met with the machine’s polished wooden skull it exploded with a deafening sound and sent machine parts and shrapnel flying. 

Jindosh dropped to his knees with a gasp and threw his arms over his head, swearing beneath all the noise as the lab was rocked by the blast.

The Clockwork stumbled, voice recording warping as it listed off its damage, and then it collapsed to the floor with a heavy, metallic thud. The recording petered out as it lay there, and parts of the machine sparked or spun while its body began to shut down entirely. 

Jindosh waited a moment, listening. When the Clockwork went silent, he slowly lifted his head and glanced around, eyes darting but seeing nothing. 

“An unfortunate malfunction, perhaps...” He murmured, standing on unsteady legs. Nervously, he crossed the room towards the broken Soldier, hand at the hilt of his sword again. He drew the weapon and used the tip to prod and turn parts of the machine. Nudging the torso revealed pieces of grenade shrapnel embedded in the metal and wood, and even from his perch Corvo could see the Grand Inventor trying his hardest to keep his composure.    
  
“Hm, another Clockwork down. Each of those costs a princely sum, I assure you. Luca will not be happy.” Corvo could hear the faint tremor in Jindosh’s tone and he knew it had nothing to do with Luca’s wallet. 

_ Good. Be scared. _

He waited for Kirin to start rounding through the room again, patient as the grave while the younger man took slow, hesitant steps in his direction. Once Jindosh was finally underneath him, Corvo shifted a step to the left and leapt down from his hiding spot with no attempt to cover the noise. 

Jindosh whipped around at the sound, and before he could even register what he was seeing, a fist collided heavily with his mouth and sent him sprawling with his sword flying well out of his grasp. He stumbled and dropped to the floor, blood sprinkling the wood as it burst from his newly-split lips. 

Kirin tried to sit up, hissing as he touched a finger to his lips. Seeing the digit stained with crimson when he pulled it back, his eyes darted between the blood and the man looming over him. “You-!”

Corvo socked him in the mouth again, then gave a kick to his stomach. Kirin curled in on himself with a wheeze, long arms wrapping around his middle as the pain made him want to puke. Still, he rasped, “What? No – mgh – no knife to the back? No breaking my neck?” He coughed a laugh, red-stained teeth showing in a shaky grin. “I always thought you were more subtle than some back-alley street tactics.”

Corvo snarled. “Don’t you ever shut up?” His big hands reached for the Inventor and roughly hauled him up, swinging him once and then throwing Jindosh back down against the floor where he grunted and wheezed again.

The smaller man had bounced his head off the floor upon impact, and his vision swam as he tried to pull himself forward, tried to crawl away from the Royal Protector seething behind him. If he could just get to his intercom, he could call in some guards or maybe activate the remaining Clockworks-

He yelped as he was grabbed by the collar of his jacket and yanked back up, scowling when he was met face-to-face with that ghastly, bloodied mask. He tried to look defiant in the face of it, but there was panic shining in his amber eyes. His wounded lips trembled. 

“Stop it. Stop this, you’ve made your point.”

“Have I?” Corvo roughly jostled Kirin and made him wince and lose his footing, leaving him hanging like a kitten in that firm hold.

Jindosh pawed at the hand behind his neck and tried to pry it off of him, his feet scrabbling some at the floor. “Don’t you –rhg!- have a drunken old man to save? A daughter to go unfreeze? Some valiant hero of the empire you are-” 

Corvo shut him up again with a sharp slap from his free hand, the ring on his finger emphasizing the sting. Still, Jindosh attempted another scowl at him despite his obvious fear. This angered the older man further; he should have known this brat would keep playing defiant. That same smug, entitled attitude that all these elite types carried, the same types that killed his Jessamine and took Emily away from him for the second time. No matter what he did, how hard he tried, there was always some bastard waiting to hurt and mock him, with no care to how he or others might feel. 

That mask was in the way, but Kirin didn’t need to see Corvo’s actual face to know what kind of expression was hiding there. The tense silence and the exaggerated rise and fall of his chest from deep, slow breaths said enough. The bravado Kirin had had dropped away in that instance like a lead weight. 

He swallowed, shrinking some under that intense glare he was no doubt receiving, and his eyes darted to avoid contact. His thin fingers started to pull at the thicker ones holding his collar again, stammering as he said, “Look. Just- why don’t you just take Sokolov and leave, alright? I won’t try anything, I won’t, just let me get back to work. If any of them ask, I’ll say I never saw you, never even knew you were here, how’s that?”

Corvo said nothing, his grip only tightening under the delicate fingers that were still scrabbling at him.

“Well?” Kirin’s voice spiked with the slightest hint of fright. “Answer me! I’m making this more than ideal for you, honestly.”

Corvo stared a moment longer, then he threw Jindosh to the ground for a second time, though not quite as harshly as he’d done with the first one.

“Aha, there, I knew you’d finally see reason.” He attempted to sit up but was halted by the heel of a heavy boot settling in between his shoulder blades. He froze. One last act of intimidation? He hoped...

Kirin grunted as the heel pressed harder with Corvo moving to crouch down over him. He just knew he was going to have an ugly bruise and some irritating soreness back there come morning. 

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was the big hand suddenly burying itself in his hair and clutching painfully with a cruel yank backwards. 

“Gah-!”

Corvo leaned down and pulled Kirin’s head back a little further and stepped harder into his back, causing shooting pain all along the Inventor’s scalp and spine. He tilted the mouth of his mask against Kirin’s ear and whispered, “Unfortunately, Jindosh, you won’t be getting anything  _ ideal  _ from me.”

He didn’t bother to view the look of dread before he shoved Jindosh’s head forward and released his grasp on the short, dark locks. His boot dug in harder for one moment longer as Corvo stood, grinding his heel between the Inventor’s shoulder blades before finally removing its weight and stepping away. Kirin lay there, groaning, one hand moving to gingerly touch at his aching scalp while he tried rolling the muscles of his shoulders.

“Please. Please, Royal Prote- ... _ Corvo _ , just consider my offer. You don’t have to do anything more than what you’ve already done.”

He attempted to look back over his shoulder, but the toe of the other man’s boot slid beneath his chin and, with an eerie gentleness, nudged his head so that it faced forward again. 

“Oh, I’ve considered the offer,  _ Kirin _ . Taken it up, too.” He stepped aside to snatch up a spool of copper wiring, then moved back behind Jindosh and set about unravelling it. “I’ve also added a few of my own stipulations.”

Kirin swallowed thickly, not liking that last part one bit. Tilting his head some, he could hear the soft hiss of something behind him unwinding, and his heart hammered a little harder in his chest. “’ _ Stipulations _ ’? What more could you possibly want than what I already gave you?”

He flinched as Corvo straddled his thighs and dropped down, the larger man’s weight pinning his thin legs to the floor with ease. His hands were snatched up and yanked back, wrists pulled together and held in a tight grip as something cool began to wrap around them none too gently. His heartbeat further increased its pounding and his breath came in short, uneven bursts that bordered on hyperventilation.

Kirin’s tongue darted out along the wet, tacky red of his split lip, voice cracking as he demanded, “Attano! What are these stipulations of yours? Tell me right now!”

Corvo chuckled low and husky behind him, looping the copper around a few more times. He pulled the wire restraint taut and tucked the end away. It was just loose enough to allow circulation while still being constricting enough to prevent any attempts at slipping free. 

He tugged it experimentally and said, “If you insist. I thought we’d try a little something that might serve to teach you some humility and respect. You know what those things are, right?” 

Kirin did, though he’d be the first to admit he’d always had little to no capacity for either of those. He also knew exactly what Corvo was beginning to imply, and the mere thought of something so terrible happening had him immediately struggling at his restraints. It did no good; thigh muscles ached under the crushing weight resting upon them, and the razor-thin edges of the copper wire cut into the frail skin of his wrists. 

“No-!” he cried.

Corvo watched as Jindosh struggled helplessly beneath him, and he had to admit, something volatile within him delighted in it. It always felt good to witness one of these wicked villains becoming truly scared of him and this time was no different. Instead of jeering words there were shaky breaths, and where there should have been something metal slicing against his skin there was only a body quivering against his own. He couldn’t help but shudder at the little victories – and the sudden rush of blood heading down to strain his prick against his trousers. 

“You know,” He started, and began to unbuckle his belt; the sound of doing so made Kirin struggle harder. “I’ve put up with spoiled, traitorous assholes like you for a long, long time. Frankly, I’ve grown sick of it. I’m sick of the way you all slither in like snakes and take away everything that doesn’t belong to you. The way you all revel in the hurt you bring to those who don’t think the way you do. Greedy... conniving... always scheming...”

Kirin shook his head, a whine escaping his lips. “Please, Protector, I only ever did as they asked of me. I was only trying to create, to learn. I may have gotten carried away, but I never wanted-”

Corvo interrupted, voice a little louder as his rage began to build again with each word. “ ** Lying ** ! Always lying, taking no accountability for their actions. There’s always someone else to blame, isn’t that right?”

Jindosh still fought beneath him, careless of the blood trickling from beneath the copper slung around his wrists. He could hear what Corvo was snarling at him, but none of it really registered in his mind that felt like it was buzzing with a thousand angry bloodflies.

“Yeah. I’m done with all that. I’m putting an end to it right here and now, starting with you.”

Corvo undid his pants and pulled his stiff cock free from its confines. Jindosh gasped out a broken sound.

Shuffling back some, Corvo shoved his hands beneath the thrashing Inventor and worked his pants loose before yanking them down around his thighs, exposing the other man’s backside to the cool air of the lab. Corvo shifted forward again and took hold of Kirin’s ass in each hand, fingers digging into the soft flesh and leaving half-moon cuts with his fingernails. He parted him and dipped his hips with a tilt to rub his length along the warm crevice.

Kirin choked out something akin to a sob, his clever tongue only able to whimper out frightened pleas for this to stop. 

Corvo paid no mind to a single one of them.

“P-Please, Corvo, I’ve got- I've got money, so much money, and you can have as much as you want, I promise! Or maybe I could even to speak with Delilah? I could attempt to make her see reason!”

Corvo scoffed. “Should have done that a long time ago, don’t you think?” 

Maybe Jindosh should have. He  _ definitely  _ should have. But the opportunity of getting a decent laboratory and financial stability as well as the chance to have the freedom to finally do and learn everything his heart had ever desired... to finally win the proper recognition he’d always deserved... how could he have ever resisted the coup’s promises?

And maybe, just maybe, he’d naively thought the (formerly) kind and moral Royal Protector would be far too old and tired to do anything more than weep over what the coup had taken away from him. 

They’d all thought that. 

“Hm.”

Kirin didn’t respond, but Corvo continued anyway.

“No lube. That’s unfortunate.”

The pool of dread in Kirin’s stomach deepened as he heard Corvo shift behind him, wondering what the other man was up to. To his surprise, there was a hand on his collar for the second time and it wrenched him right up off the floor and onto his bony knees.

“Ugh-!”

He started to sit back, his knees already aching against the hard flooring, but the hand on him prevented it. A second later, Corvo had moved to stand in front of him, the thick, heavy erection bobbing mere inches away. His eyes snapped open and he shook his head, shrinking back from the cock in his face.

“Oh please, no, no, don’t-”

Corvo jerked him hard and growled down at him. “Open.”

Jindosh made a face and eyed the length before him. The Royal Protector was... big. The biggest he’d ever had the great misfortune to encounter. Not to mention, he’d only ever given a scant few blow jobs in his life, and none of the ones he’d handled were nearly this size. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to take it without choking, but what awaited him might be much more painful without at least trying.

With some hesitation, he opened his mouth. Not wide, but enough for Corvo to nudge himself in.

“There, just like that. If you so much as nip me, I’m raising your bridge back there and throwing you down onto those rocks. I won’t say this twice.”

He leaned in and rubbed the tip of his prick along Kirin’s plush, torn lips, and cupped his hand against the back of the smaller man's head. The touch was light but it was more than threatening with its presence, and Kirin didn’t try to pull away even when Corvo slid right in and jabbed at the back of his throat. He coughed, gagging already at it, but he tried to relax and take it better. 

Above him, Corvo groaned shakily. It’d been a damn long time since anyone had done this with him, and he took a moment to revel in the wet heat around his cock. The thought of how Kirin’s ass was going to feel excited him more. 

Slowly, he withdrew, hissing as the underside of it dragged along Kirin’s tongue and the little ridges of his bottom teeth. The Grand Inventor wasn’t experienced with this, if his clumsy mouthing and awkward tonguing were anything to go by, but it was enough, and he rolled his hips into it.

_ Alright...  _ Kirin thought. _ This isn’t completely horrid. Still awful and entirely not consented to, but it’s something I can handle.  _

It was as if Corvo had read  Jindosh's mind and had decided to challenge those thoughts. He drew his cock out and instead of another gentle slide back in, he thrusted deep and rough, shoving himself down  Jindosh’s throat until his lower belly smacked against the other man’s nose. Beneath him, Kirin jerked in surprise and pain, and his arms tugged hard at their restraints trying to get free to shove at the man assaulting him. He tried to pull back, but Corvo clutched at his head and held him in place as he began to buck into Kirin’s mouth. 

Kirin could only choke against the cock thrusting in and out of him, whining muffled and gagged as drool slid down his chin and tears began to spill down his cheeks. Oh, how he wanted to bite this bastard’s dick off. Make him scream and bleed out on the floor while  Jindosh laughed with glee. He didn’t, though, and soon his vision began to blacken at the edges, his head starting to ache terribly.

This carried on for several long seconds until Corvo finally pulled his member free and yanked Kirin’s head back. 

Full consciousness came back to him in a flood, and  Jindosh gasped loudly, the sound almost a sob as it burst from his aching throat. He coughed in between ragged breaths, and he cried out in angry hurt. His face, normally pale, was beet-red and it shined with tears and snot and drool. The blood that had been all over his chin and lips was smeared like cheap lipstick. Absently, he had an idea of how he looked right now, and Kirin was grateful there wasn’t a mirror nearby. The burn along his esophagus was bad enough as a reminder

Corvo leered down at him through the lens of his mask and he sighed, chest heaving. “Almost wish I had a silvergraph for this.”

Jindosh sneered, croaking, “I really don’t think this would make an appropriate image to frame and hang upon your bedroom wall,  Attano . Not exactly the souvenir you’d want Empress Emily seeing, hm?”

Corvo responded by throwing Kirin back down to the floor, and the Inventor wheezed as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He then stepped behind Kirin and got back down on his knees to straddle him as he had before. 

There was a sharp spitting sound, and something wet slapped against  Jindosh’s clenched hole before it dribbled down along his perineum. The trickle was met with something firmer, hotter, and whatever it was –  _ he knew damn well what it was _ – slid back and forth against the wetness. Another spitting noise, then the crude sound of slicking. 

Kirin went still, though he jolted when Corvo’s gravelly voice was in his ear again.

“You may want to relax, Jindosh. This’ll only hurt worse if you don’t.”

Jindosh wanted to snap at Corvo. He wanted desperately to spew something mean and clever at the brute, something that would really wound Corvo’s pride, but his mind wasn’t working as sharply as it normally did and he could only muster up what he’d laughably call a whimper instead of anything even remotely witty or barbed.

There was a dull pressure against his hole now, and he gasped. He tried very hard to relax his body knowing there was no way to get out of this, but his muscles refused to settle out of their tension. He exhaled. The tip breached his tight ring of muscle a moment later, and all he could do was scream as he was quickly, brutally filled to the brim, the spit from the oral sex doing next to nothing to ease the intrusion.

Corvo grunted as he shoved his hips forward, and couldn’t help the raspy moan that tumbled out of him as Jindosh’s too-tight heat clamped down around him. It hurt, and he wasn’t able to move much if at all, but the mere satisfaction at knowing he was breaking an enemy was enough to fill in where the pleasure lacked. 

Besides... this wasn’t about anything sexual. This was about venting. This was about making a point. He couldn’t back out now.

Kirin continued to cry out beneath him, breath hitching with sobs as he tried to hiss about what a terrible beast Corvo was and how this was cruel and unjustified. 

“What would your empress think?” He sneered, tears and snot streaming down his face and over his bared, blood-stained teeth. His lips quivered too much to properly snarl, and that tiny inconvenience only made him more upset. “Would she be  _ proud  _ of what you were doing, you cad?”

A large hand suddenly clamped over Jindosh’s mouth, crushing the open wounds and jostling the aching teeth. The solid weight of Corvo’s body draped over his back, and a growl purred in his ear as something landed on the floor a few inches from his face.

It was Corvo’s mask. 

Mere hours ago, he’d thought it was  beautiful and so intricate and effective in its design. Hell, he’d even considered taking it for himself or maybe crafting one of his own once he’d gotten rid of the Royal Protector. But now, he could only see it as ugly and wrong like the terrifying face of a monster. 

He shut his eyes tightly and looked away, but a hand in his hair twisted his head back around to face the metal visage. 

“Open your eyes, Kirin.” When he didn’t, the hand in his hair yanked until his eyes snapped open. “Good. Keep them like that. I want you to see this face. I want you to see it when you sleep. I want you to see it when you wake. I want you to see it on every single one of those Clockwork Soldiers you’ve built or ever will build.” 

Jindosh mewled weakly behind Corvo’s palm. He was grateful for the tears in his eyes as they blurred the wicked mask into a dark grey smear, but those damned glass lenses almost seemed to waver in and out of clarity as they stared right back at him. Another cold shiver shot up his spine.

Corvo released Kirin and sat back to resume his thrusting. As he bucked in and out, he could feel that his way had become slicker, and when he glanced down there was a glossy redness streaked along his shaft. He didn’t feel any semblance of joy upon seeing it, and he directed his eyes further up Kirin’s back to look at something else. He’d seen blood more times than he could count, but this… it was different, it wasn’t the same as seeing blood pouring from a knife or bullet wound, and it made something settle heavily in the pit of his stomach. 

Shaking the thoughts out of his head with a grunt, he focused on the sweat-slicked skin of Kirin's lower back while his hands moved down towards the Inventor’s bony hips. The grip of his fingers bruised and restrained the pale waist, keeping Kirin pinned there to the floor as he rutted into him. 

The only sounds from Jindosh were quiet sobs, his breath hitching with each nudge back and forth as Corvo pounded into him, and despite the pain and humiliation he could feel his body beginning to betray him. Some of those thrusts dragged along his prostate and set his nerves alight, and though he tried to will the feeling away his own cock began to twitch and stiffen beneath him. He could already feel the first few drops of precum dribbling onto the floor, and he hoped his attacker wouldn’t notice. 

Jindosh didn’t think he could handle further degrading...

He chose to ignore the reactions of his body; he was, after all, human, and stupid human bodies couldn’t help but react to such stimulation. Still, it hurt knowing he was almost getting something physical out of this, and human as he may be, he didn’t feel any less miserable about it. 

Kirin’s glassy eyes stayed locked onto the lifeless ones of the mask, and though they frightened him, he tried his damndest to focus on those rather than everything else going on.

Though the whole terrible act had only been a few minutes, to Jindosh it felt like it had taken hours before Corvo’s hips finally began to stutter with the coming of his climax. The man said nothing, only uttered hoarse moans and huffs of breath as he grew close. When he came, the lone sound was a faint, shaky groan he bit back between his teeth.

It was done, but Kirin felt no relief. The seed burned at the tears inside him, and his hips ached deeply with bruises. All of his muscles felt as tight as a coiled spring, so much so that he shook almost painfully there on the floor. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head down and nuzzled his face against the hardwood, weeping softly while Corvo pulled out and moved off of him. His thighs were numb and his legs felt like lead weights, and the silly thought of “will I ever walk again?” flittered absently through his mind. With what little strength he could muster, he rolled over onto one side and curled into the fetal position. Much to his embarrassment, he was still hard, but his erection was quickly flagging, and he pulled his knees closer to his belly to hide it. 

Corvo stood, joints stiff and protesting. While still straddling Jindosh, he took hold of his spent cock and aimed it at the weeping man in preparation for a final humiliation. He waited a moment, then unleased a stream of hot piss on Kirin, most of it landing on his face and shoulders and drenching them both.

Kirin gasped and retched when the urine struck him, and he began to thrash, trying to roll out of the way only for Corvo’s aim to follow. He sputtered and cursed until it was done, and his body shivered all over as the last few drops dripped onto his bruised hips. He shook his head and blinked the rank liquid out of his eyes, lips quivering wordlessly as he panted. Jindosh didn’t look at Corvo, but his eyes went wide and stared straight ahead in disbelief. 

Corvo snorted and rolled his eyes.  _ Don’t act so surprised _ , he thought. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his softening length, tucking it away once it was clean enough. In his hand, the soiled cloth was stained with smears of red and white, and he took a moment to admire it. Then, he turned his attention to the Grand Inventor’s ass and watched as a stream of pink-tinted cum dripped out of his ruined hole and onto the floor. The used entrance was a bright, sore red that glistened under the overhead lights and gaped just a little from the violent intrusion it had suffered. Corvo knew it had to be raw and painful. 

He dropped the dirty rag onto Kirin and bent to snatch up his mask, setting it back on his face. His knuckle grazed the gash there, and he growled; though his anger was mostly sated, he still swiped his foot against  Jindosh’s stomach and drew a pained breath from him. 

When he turned his attention back to Jindosh, he saw the younger man side-eyeing him, the amber orbs stained red and shiny with tears. He looked like a frightened rabbit, and something like contentment settled in the Royal Protector’s gut. 

“I’m going to let you lie here and think things over. Maybe one of your maids will be kind enough to get you free. Or, smart guy, maybe you can figure a  way out of this, yourself.

Jindosh tested the restraints again and grunted in discomfort when the copper wiring dug deeper into the lacerations circling his wrists. 

Corvo stepped just outside his spreading puddle of piss and hunkered down, elbows resting on his knees as he looked Kirin right in the eyes and said, “You’ll probably wanna clean and dress those immediately. Contrary to popular belief, urine’s not really all that sterile.”

“I  _ know  _ what to do, you idiot.” Kirin's voice was quiet and crackling. He winced when Corvo’s hand darted out and snatched up his jaw, those thick fingers digging in painfully as they held his head in place.

“Now, Jindosh,” he said, voice low with warning. “If I find out you’ve made any more of these Clockwork Soldiers or done anything to further assist Delilah and her coup, I’ll come back so we can do this little song and dance all over again, okay? And when we’re done, I’ll strap your ass down in that chair of yours and suck whatever leftover intelligence you got right out of your skull. Do you understand?”

Jindosh stared back at him, his eyes wide with dread. He swallowed thickly against Corvo’s hand and gave a quick nod, saying nothing. 

“Good boy.”

He eyed  Jindosh a moment longer, then released his chin with a jerk and stood. He shook some of the urine residue off his hand, then wandered over to Kirin’s desk where he grabbed what looked like a blueprint in progress and proceeded to clean the rest of the mess away. 

Kirin whined brokenly in protest, but again, he said nothing. Despite the puddle there, he set his head against the floor and shut his eyes, swallowing hard as he tried to hold back another round of tears. 

Corvo tossed the ruined blueprint to the ground and turned, heading for the way he’d came in. He didn’t look at Kirin, but he called back over his shoulder, “Give me a few minutes to feel a little more generous; maybe I’ll find someone and let them know you’re up here.”

Jindosh grit his teeth. He didn’t know what would be worse, being stuck up here like this or having one of his employees finding him in such a degrading state. If someone did come up here, maybe he’d sit them down in the electroshock machine to prevent any tattling... He’d been humiliated enough.

Corvo stepped into the elevator room and headed for the window. Perching on the sill, he blinked for the balcony and hopped over the railing, slipping back into the mansion to go find his imprisoned friend. 

Jessamine’s heart was silent, but his own beat contentedly in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing something short and sweet with Kirin and Paolo or some other pairing to lighten things up after this, ha. We'll see. Thank you for reading! Take care and have a great weekend.


End file.
